someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The White Rose Ritual
Have you ever had the desire to speak with a deceased loved one? The desire to speak to the ones that you once had the pleasure of knowing before they had passed almost in the blink of an eye? My ritual may help you. Performing the ritual is easy, that is if you have the right things needed for it to work. The first thing I will show you is the list of things you will need. Some are more difficult than others and may require some time and effort. *Bone of any animal (Preferrably the deceased persons favorite) *Chair (6 of them) *Candle *Sea Salt *Symbol Of Christ (Or of your religion) *A Red Rose *A Black Rose *A White Rose *A Picture of the deceased *Part of the deceased (Hair, Teeth, Nails, ETC.) Now that you have gathered these items or simply are reading for knowledge, I will now tell you rules and specail exceptions for this ritual. 1. Do not get the bone of an animal that your deceased did not like. (This will make the spirit angry, and may lessen the chance of them speaking with you) 2. Do not get the bone of an animal who your deceased was frightened of. (This will cause the spirit to remember the fear in his life, and may lessen the chance of them speaking with you) 3. The picture must not include anyone else. It must only be the deceased. ( Having more than one person will make the spirit confused on who he or she is) 4. The candle must be a candle. NO EXCEPTIONS. 5. You must believe in the ritual prior to starting. (How are the spirits supposed to contact you if you don't believe they are there?) 6. If you cannot obtain any of the roses listed, Pictures or physical fakes are fine. (Although they are significantly less effective) After you have read the rules and exceptions a couple times, you should be ready for the instructions. They are in order and it is not recommended to follow them out of order, as this may lead to complications. #Find an empty room, or area in which no people are around. #Set up the chairs in a circle, and place the following on items on their own chairs. Part, Picture, Red Rose, Black Rose, White Rose, and lastly, the bone. #It the middle of the circle of chairs, create a circle of salt. ( Most spirits will become to emotional and so that is why a barrier is needed) #Place the unlit candle in the middle of the circle of salt. #BE SURE THAT YOU ARE WEARING YOUR SYMBOL!!!!!! #Sit with the candle in hand and recite the following phrase: "May God give me grace to let us work together in peace and harmony. Your life enters mine, and I hear your silent crys of fear. For whom I seek, may you join me now." #Light the candle, and be ready to speak to your deceased one! SAFETY RULES *If your spirit had committed suicide in his life, Do not ask him why he did it. This can anger the spirit. *DO NOT, And I repeat do not, Insult, Mock, or be any kind of rude to your spirit. You might have a salt barrier, but this is only minor. When a spirit is angered enough, it can break any barrier and is considered highly dangerous. *If your candle blows out, end the ritual by collecting all of the items from the chairs. Remember that you must do this while in the salt circle. *If an item is misplaced and falls during the ritual, end the ritual. *If you are not wearing your symbol, end the ritual. Although your symbol is just an extra layer of protection, it is really better to be safe... than sorry. *If the picture has any burn marks, do not begin the ritual. This is considered insulting and is dangerous. *Lastly, Stay in the circle the entire time. The spirit may try to entice you to come out, but DO NOT listen to them. Because after you come out, your not coming back in. Explanation In order to entice the spirit to come out, you must show them who they once were in order for them to regain the memories they once had of their past life. The red rose represents them being alive, the black representing who they were in death, and the white representing their spirit. The picture is just another reference for the spirit to remember who they are and if you have enough will power, can be taken out of the ritual.The animal bone represents the nature of both animals and humans, so they can know exactly how they should act, (Again, a reference) as the best bone to bring them would be a human bone. And, where would you get one of those? But alas I must end my explaining, for you have things to do with your deceased. I hope this helps you through times of trouble. But please listen when I say your safety is the most important thing here. DO NOT Forget that. Goodbye, and I hope you enjoyed your lesson on talking to the dead. Category:Ritual Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story